


my one and only

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Collars, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Galra!Keith, Headspace, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: When the kitten needs his own time, Shiro is always ready to give it to him.





	my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed because i'm lazy

The movie isn’t anything special, but it’s one of Keith’s favourites. And today is Keith’s day and whatever Keith wants, he gets. Right now it’s to be cuddled against Shiro, long legs thrown over Shiro’s lap, nuzzling Shiro’s neck. Shiro’s arm is around Keith’s shoulders, Shiro’s hand loosely holding onto Keith’s leash. Keith’s tail is wrapped around Shiro’s ankle. It’s the latest addition in Keith’s slow transition- and Shiro loves it, like he loves the rest of his boy.

Shiro doesn’t tug on the leash yet, knowing full well that Keith only needs to know it’s there, anchoring Keith further into his Master. A name Shiro hadn’t always been fine with but him and Keith had both grown into this and had both ended up finding peace and happiness and a deeper love.

The leash is attached to Keith’s favourite collar: the thick red one, complete with a heart-shaped lock. They had picked that one out together, although usually Keith lets Shiro buy whatever collars Shiro wants for him.

It makes them both happy.

“You’re not even watching,” Shiro murmurs, when another exciting scene wheezes past and Keith merely burrows himself deeper against Shiro, clinging to him.

“Comfy,” is whispered against Shiro’s neck. Keith’s hands have long since dived under Shiro’s shirt, comfortably nestled against Shiro’s skin.

“I know you are, baby. We can move to the bedroom, if you want?” Shiro tickles Keith’s neck, can feel his kitten letting out a breathless little giggle. Shiro’s heart seems to grow three sizes. “Come on, kitten, look at me.”

It’s the petname that does it. Keith lifts his face from its spot on Shiro’s neck and looks up. Damn, but he looks incredible. Keith is always a sight for sore eyes: battle-worn and powerful or sleepy and cute or like this, a kitten with his lips parted and his big beautiful ears turned towards Shiro. His cheeks are flushed, almost matching with his collar that stands out so prettily against his skin and his- actually Shiro’s, long since stolen by Keith- sweater.

“Hi,” Shiro huffs and smiles. He places his palm on Keith’s cheek.

Keith leans against it immediately. He hums. “Shiro,” he whispers. He lays his own hand on top of Shiro’s, shifts so that he can kiss it. Keith’s eyes are bright. His tail frees Shiro’s ankle and begins to swish behind Keith.

“What do you want, kitten?” Shiro keeps on stroking Keith’s face, brushes his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip and is delighted when those lips part for him.

“You know,” Keith murmurs, his voice husky. His ears begin to droop a little. He licks Shiro’s thumb. “My master. Our bed.” He talks so little during these times, prefers Shiro be the one talking, to be the one commanding. The fierce survivor that Keith is, can take a break and step back, let himself yield and know he’s perfectly safe.

Shiro nods, a tell-tale throbbing beginning in his groin when Keith sucks his thumb. “Before we go anywhere.” Keith rolls his eyes, the saliva-slick thumb slipping out. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, kitten,” Shiro huffs, still smiling. “You know it’s important to remind you of these things. To remind both of us.”

“Mmhmm. I know,” Keith murmurs and shifts so that he’s straddling Shiro properly. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck and kisses him, presses their lips so tight together that they let out an audible smack when Shiro gently tugs at the leash.

“Don’t be a bad kitten,” Shiro whispers and scratches Keith’s chin. Keith’s tail swishes quicker. _Oh dear_ crosses Shiro’s mind. _Keith’s feeling playful._

“Shiro,” Keith says. It’s that particular tone that he uses that Shiro is utterly weak to.

“Tell me the words,” Shiro says, wrapping his arms around his kitten’s waist. “The three words we always use. It’s okay, slow down and stop. Right?”

“Right,” murmurs Keith and rubs his nose against Shiro’s. Keith grins, his cute little fangs flashing. His hips shift, carefully rocking against Shiro.

Shiro swallows hard. “Keith!” He tugs on the leash again, Keith lets out a choked, aroused noise.

“Green,” Keith huffs. His hips don’t stop so Shiro grabs them, forces them to stop. Keith lets out a whine. “Yellow for… for slow down. Yes. Red for total stop. That good? Can we go now?”

Oh, how hard it is to resist Keith when he sounds like that, when his eyes flash so bright. Keith knows what that tone of voice does to Shiro. What those movements do to Shiro. Even when they hadn’t originally planned to do anything more today except this and maybe a nice bath later- but Keith had kissed him, had looked at him and now Shiro is burning from the inside out.

“Baby, anything you want,” Shiro whispers and grabs his kitten by the thighs, listens to that breathless giggle as Shiro lifts them both off the couch in one swoop. It’s euphoric to hold his boy in his arms, knowing full well that Keith could do the same to him if he wanted to. After all, Shiro had watched Keith carry Galra bigger than him enough times to know that Shiro himself would probably feel like nothing. But this isn’t the time for that, this is the time for Shiro to pamper Keith until his kitten is a blissed-out mess.

Keith keeps a tight hold around Shiro’s neck, breath hot against Shiro’s skin as Shiro carries him to the bedroom and then lays him down. Keith spreads his legs immediately so Shiro places himself between, coming up to kiss Keith on the mouth.

“I want to make you feel good today,” Shiro murmurs, pushing his legs under Keith’s, bringing their groins against each other.

“Always do.” Keith shivers. He tugs at his sweater so Shiro takes the hint and helps him remove it, messing up Keith’s hair in the process. It leaves Keith’s defined, smooth chest bare for Shiro to explore. He ties the end of the leash tighter around his hand and gently tugs to remind Keith to stay still.

Keith huffs, his nose wrinkling, his eyes still dancing with that same amusement from earlier. He bites his lip, gazing at Shiro beneath his eyelashes. Keith’s hands are above his head, the very picture of submissiveness. But it’s the teeth digging into Keith’s lip that Shiro worries for.

“No, no, don’t do that,” Shiro admonishes him, pressing a finger to Keith’s lips. Keith’s tail slips between them, wraps around Shiro’s wrist. Shiro smiles. He shifts his hips, delights in the way Keith shudders. “Don’t bite your lip, kitten. You’ll cut yourself on your fangs. And I don’t want that.”

The pout that follows is both arousing and irritating. Shiro sighs and pulls his finger back, setting his palms to Keith’s chest. He rocks his hips again, knowing full well how his heavy body feels against Keith. Shiro lowers his head to a pinched nipple, takes it into his mouth and sucks.

Keith whines. “Shiro,” slips out again.

Shiro smiles against Keith’s hot skin and bites down.

Keith jolts. Shiro tugs on his leash again and begins to nibble and suck, moving from one nipple to another. He rubs them with his thumbs, licks and sucks and leaves little love bites all over Keith’s quivering chest. Keith’s bulge is rubbing against him harder than his own, Keith’s thighs shivering where they are wrapped around Shiro. Still Keith keeps his arms where they are, just as they should be.

Shiro kneads Keith’s chest like it was a breast, the skin beautiful and soft under his hands and mouth. He leaves Keith’s nipples hard and pink and wonders, not for the first time if Keith might like them with clamps. Maybe later.

Keith whines and whimpers, his noises so soft. His hips make little rocks against Shiro, probably ruining Keith’s soft red boxers for good. Shiro pinches his chest again. “Are you getting impatient, kitten? I’ll take them off for you in just a second,” Shiro murmurs and twirls his tongue around Keith’s nipple. “But for that you have to be on your stomach.”

“Wanna see you,” comes the sweet, breathless voice from above.

Shiro huffs and looks up. Keith is looking back, cheeks blooming as red as his collar. The leash snakes down his chest. Shiro caresses Keith’s stomach, the abs tensing from the attention. “You’re seeing me right now, kitten,” Shiro murmurs and can’t help but smile when he feels and hears the familiar little purr. Keith, when he’s like this, is the cutest. “Still green, kitten?”

Keith nods and doesn’t say a thing at all when Shiro turns him to his stomach. Keith burrows his face immediately to his favourite pillow, his tail curling up towards the ceiling. Keith wiggles his ass when Shiro tugs his dirty boxers off and laughs. “Hey now, kitten,” Shiro huffs and rubs the base of Keith’s tail. Keith’s purring intensifies. “How can I feel anything but love towards you, sweetheart, when you’re this sensitive to me?” Shiro shifts closer and rubs Keith’s tail, lets out a laugh when the soft tip of it brushes his cheek. “You’re so cute.”

Keith purrs loud and pleased, his hips swaying tantalizingly as he waits for more. Shiro kisses the soft, soft tail and rubs the beautiful purple fur. Keith whines and then he shifts, enough to glance over his shoulder.

“Impatient?” Shiro quirks an eyebrow at him, keeping his other hand on Keith’s lower back.

“I want,” Keith whispers, his beautiful blush spreading down his body. His tongue flicks over his parted lips. “Kiss me.” His smile is a tiny thing before he hides his face from Shiro again in favour of getting his hands on his own ass.

Shiro squeezes the tail a little too tight as he watches Keith’s hands grab his own ass and _spread._ His little hole winks invitingly at Shiro, whose cock is starting to seriously strain against his pants.

“Oh, kitten. My needy little kitten,” Shiro murmurs, voice rough. He rubs the tail once more gently, lets it curl again when he lowers himself to where Keith wants him to be. “I do love how you taste, baby.” He tugs another pillow under Keith’s hips and kisses the base of Keith’s tail, feeling Keith quiver. Shiro closes his eyes and gets to it: licks that little pucker, places his palms on Keith’s ass and gently nudges Keith’s hands back to where they’re the most comfortable.

“Nnnh,” is all Keith manages. It sounds like he’s shoved his face into his pillow, his hips left up for Shiro’s enjoyment. Well. Both of their enjoyment.

Shiro smiles as he leans back in, kissing the pucker, tongueing it until it twitches and Keith whines louder. His purrs get cut off in favour of letting out such sweet, sensual moans. Shiro hums and wraps his arms around Keith’s quivering thighs and buries his face into his kitten’s ass. Keith’s scent is intoxicating, his taste so arousing that soon Shiro is rocking his hips against the bed without even realizing it. He pushes his tongue inside, thrusts it and licks and sucks until Keith is squirming and crying, trying to push closer. Shiro  withdraws with one final kiss and smiles at his handiwork.

“Stay still for a moment, kitten. I have to get our supplies.” He pats Keith’s ass and listens to his kitten’s breathless noises. At least Keith’s hips go still, even when his ears keep twitching and turning towards Shiro.

Shiro gets up from the bed to rummage their nighttable. He pulls out their favoured lube, a few condoms and Keith’ s favourite butt plug- it’s as red as the collar, complete with a little diamond at the end- and returns to bed. He takes his previous position and grabs Keith’s leash, tugging him until Keith raises to his knees, his back against Shiro’s chest.

“Stay like this while I finger you,” Shiro murmurs, wrapping the leash around his hand a few times. “Colour?” He brushes Keith’s lips, feels them part for him.

“Green,” Keith purrs and gladly takes two of Shiro’s fingers into his mouth. Keith’s knees are trembling but he stays like this, carefully pushing himself against Shiro.

“Good kitten,” Shiro purrs right back and slips his fingers from Keith’s mouth, instead wraps his arm around Keith’s waist. The lube is a good room temperature when Shiro pours it on his fingers but he still rubs it, making sure it’s even warmer when he finally begins to finger his boy. He kisses Keith’s neck, leaves gentle little bites to it, keeps his arm tight around Keith.

Keith’s hands grab that arm tight, his head drooping onwards to give Shiro more room. “Shiro,” he keeps whining, pushing against one, two, three fingers. Keith moves his head, bumps his nose against Shiro’s temple. They find each other’s lips, kiss and kiss and kiss before parting again as Keith starts to pant and squeeze Shiro’s fingers tighter.

The first ‘Takashi’ of the night makes Shiro’s hips jolt, his still trapped erection leak precoma. He squeezes his boy tighter, four fingers inside Keith, twisting and turning and brushing all the right places.

“What do you want, baby? Want my dick already?” Shiro bites a burning red earlobe and rocks his hips against Keith.

“Yesss,” Keith whines, head thrown on Shiro’s shoulder. “I want your dick, sir, I want it-“ Keith tugs on Shiro’s arm and Shiro gets it, realizes what his kitten wants.

“Up? You want it up?” Shiro licks Keith’s neck and moves his arm upwards until it’s wrapped around Keith’s neck. “Here? What a good little kitten I have. Tells me exactly what he wants,” Shiro purrs and pulls his fingers out of Keith’s ass in favour of grabbing a condom. “Do you want my cock, kitten? Tell me.”

Keith pants harder, trying to press his plump ass against Shiro. Shiro squeezes him with his arm, hears the hitch in Keith’s breath, loosens again.

“Need,” Keith whimpers, louder every time Shiro shifts his hips away from him. “Cock. Give me. I want it, s-sir. Come on.” It had been something Shiro hadn’t told Keith to do- it had been something Keith had decided to do. Not _‘Master,’_ not anything else except Shiro’s name and this. _‘Sir.’_

Shiro exhales loudly, squeezing Keith one more time before withdrawing his arm. He tugs the leash to keep Keith where he is. Shiro frees himself from his pants and from his useless shirt, kicking them off the bed. He gives his cock a few good strokes and groans, watching the way Keith’s back arches, the way that tantalizing little hole winks at him, inviting his mouth, his fingers, his cock.

He rolls the condom on and lubes it up, wrapping his arm back around Keith’s neck. “Colour?”

Keith is panting, his hips swaying like he was already being fucked. “G-green. Sir, I need it so bad- look at me, look at your kitten, sir- I need it-“ he keeps on saying such things, letting out aroused little whines.   


Shiro kisses his shoulder and then positions himself, pushes his cock against Keith’s hole a couple of times. He grabs a cheek with his free hand and spreads it, watches as his cock slowly but surely breaches the glistening rim. Once he’s sure he’s on the right track he tugs Keith back to chest, squeezing tight with his arm. “Always squeezing me so tight, kitten,” Shiro murmurs into Keith’s ear, listens to the crying gasps, Keith’s fingertips digging into his arm. “Such a good kitty you are, staying so still for your sir. I love you so much, baby.”

He thrusts in slow, savouring every inch that he fills his kitten up. He lowers his arm to Keith’s chest, leaves kisses and nibbles on Keith’s shoulder. “There you go, sweetheart. You’re taking me so well. I’m so proud of you.” He rubs Keith’s hip, spreads his palm on Keith’s chest and caresses, soothes the hitching gasps.

“Nnn- ‘kashi-“ Keith whines, his body arching, melting, burning under Shiro’s hands.

Shiro groans roughly against Keith’s shoulder as he finally bottoms out, pushed all the way in to the tight, wet heat. “So good, kitten.” It comes out like a growl, something utterly primal in him burning him up. His baby is writhing against him, crying and moaning and whispering his name. Shiro starts to thrust into Keith, keeps Keith tight against his chest and doesn’t let him squirm away.

Shiro sucks Keith’s shoulder, gnaws on it with his teeth and leaves little stinging bites. His hips thrust onwards, backwards, onwards- his cock deep inside that pulsating warmth, filling Keith up. Shiro licks his way up to Keith’s ear and teases it between teeth and lips, wraps both of his arms around Keith’s waist, engulfing him completely.

“Kitten, you feel so fucking good around my dick,” Shiro whispers, listens to the loud sob Keith gives in return. Shiro might cry himself, if his mind wasn’t filling up completely with the need to hold his kitten, to keep his kitten safe, to claim his kitten so completely there is never gonna be anyone else for either of them. “I love you,” Shiro whispers, gives a particularly harsh thrusts and continues that way. Keith shakes against him, breathlessly moaning and gripping Shiro’s hands.

“Love y-you,” Keith manages between those noises and that makes Shiro smile. It also earns Keith a long, lingering kiss to his cheek, a slower, steadier pace and a hand around Keith’s cock. Shiro squeezes it and begins to stroke it, timing his strokes to his thrusts. He keeps both quick, slamming into Keith’s body. They both moan, Keith crying out loud and needy as he’s fucked and caressed.

“Kitten, my l-lovely, darling kitten,” Shiro whispers, groaning against his boy. “I’m so d-deep in you,  you take me so well, so damn well-“ he keeps it up, knows Keith hears all of it, knows what his words do to his kitten.

Keith cries, his body trembling all over and clenching around Shiro’s cock.

Shiro grunts, stroking his kitten until Keith sobs and squirms and comes. “Colour?” Shiro whispers against Keith’s ear after Keith’s worst shivers have subsided.

Keith lets out an unintelligible moan.

Shiro kisses his ear and strokes his chest. “Baby. Colour? I haven’t come yet.”

“G-green,” Keith manages finally, after an almost too long moment has passed. His voice is so husky and inaudible. “Down.” Shiro gently nudges him to lay down on his stomach, pushes the pillow better under his hips. Shiro covers him with his body and begins to thrust again, this time lower.

“What a good kitty you are,” Shiro murmurs, gently rocking his hips against the clenching, unbearably tight hole. Shiro reaches up to scratch Keith’s ears. “Such a good kitty. I’m so proud of you.” Keith begins to purr, his hitching sobs quieting down , his tail wrapping itself around Shiro’s arm. Shiro leaves kisses wherever he can reach while thrusting down into the willing, pliant body.

Keith mewls, weakly thrusting back against Shiro and Shiro moans. “You’re so good to me, kitten,” he groans, breathlessly against Keith’s neck as Keith clenches tight around him, finally urging Shiro to come. His vision whites out for a hot second, his hips uncontrollably slamming against Keith’s a few times before he can control himself again.

Shiro withdraws, pulls out entirely and wraps his hand around himself. He strokes a few times, milking his cock while watching the way Keith’s puffy rim winks at him. Finally Shiro’s body twitches no more and his cock has nothing left to give so he pulls off the condom and ties it up.

He takes it to the trash and returns to the bed with a glass of water. He finds his baby still in the previous position, his tail swishing in the air, his ears drooping.  Keith is purring, softly, sleepily. Shiro snorts, his heart warm.

“Kitten,” he murmurs and nudges Keith’s shoulder. “You need to drink some water. Then I need to take that collar off you.”

Keith’s head snaps up. “No!” Oh, but he’s a mess. He looks feverish, his eyes redrimmed and his beautiful hair all over the place. Shiro loves him so much.

“No?”

Keith flushes. “Wanna keep it,” he mumbles, like still trying out his words. He does drink the water when Shiro helps him drink it, as Keith’s hands are feeling a little unstable.

“Don’t you want a nice bath?” Shiro rubs one of Keith’s ears and huffs a laugh when Keith’s purring intensifies.

Keith shifts, letting out a soft whine at what’s probably a pleasant ache. He shakes his head. “Nap first,” he says, pouting.

“At least let me take the leash off. It needs to be cleaned anyway,” Shiro says and drags his fingers through Keith’s sweat-damp hair. “Later we can do more but for now… okay. Nap-time it is.” He kisses Keith’s forehead and climbs back onto the bed with him. Shiro shoves the filthy blanket down all the way to the floor and laughs too when he hears Keith let out an amused snort.

“Come on here, kitten,” Shiro murmurs and unclips the leash, tossing it to the floor too. He tugs Keith and Keith rolls over easily, coming face to face with Shiro.

“Hi, ‘kashi,” Keith whispers, eyes already closed. Shiro rubs his ears again, listens to the deep, rumbling purr.

“I’ll wake us in a moment, baby,” Shiro murmurs. He takes Keith’s hand between his own and kisses it. “I love you.”

Keith’s tiny smile is the only answer he gets and the only answer he needs. His kitten is blissful, happy. Later on they’ll talk about this more, maybe once they’re taking their bath and Shiro will hear more out of his kitten but for now Keith needs this to be able to come back to his proper headspace properly. So Shiro watches him sleep, long enough for his own eyelids to start drooping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> will write part 2 maybe 
> 
> because they didn't use the plug yet or have their romantic af cuddle time in bath yet
> 
> wiggly eyebrows


End file.
